


The Story of Us

by LaxSwagg77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween at Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxSwagg77/pseuds/LaxSwagg77
Summary: The Gryffindor Halloween party was always an event, and as Lily wore the costume Marlene had picked out for her, she knew this year would be no different. If only she could figure out why James had been ignoring her all week.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Story of Us

Halloween was the best night of year in the castle, and this year was no exception.

Roped into wearing costumes by Marlene, Lily stood by Mary and Dorcas as they watched their ringleader flirt her way through the packed common room.

Still on the high of a quidditch win, the tower was aglow with excitement, and Lily was certain the punch was going to be spiked soon, if it wasn’t already.

She lightly touched Mary’s arm, knowing if she spoke her voice would be lost to the music surrounding them, and motioned that she was going to grab a drink. Either she could hydrate before the alcohol was the only thing left to taste or she could let her mind cloud and try not let it wander too far.

She had hoped after the quidditch win to find a certain chaser to congratulate him, but he was gone before she could spot him.

If anyone had told her even last year that she would miss hearing the teasing of her last name, Lily would’ve called them crazy, but here she was, trying not to look over in the corner she knew he was in while also considering strutting over there to give him a piece of her mind.

Truly, who goes from teasing someone every time they saw eachother to avoiding them in the halls? She hadn’t done anything different, and really was that so bad?

Lily kept her eyes straight ahead, and focused on her task of pouring the punch, starting to hope it was something to dull her senses before she was too distraught at the thought of losing someone she never had.

With that thought, Lily downed her drink and immedietely poured herself a new one.

“Whoa, leave some for the rest of us, I don’t think it’s fully mixed yet,” a voice behind her laughed, and Lily spun around, excitement and fear battling in her chest.

“Oh, it’s you Sirius,” Lily remarked, trying to hide her disappointment.

“‘Oh, it’s you Sirius.’ What am I? A consolation prize?” Sirius laughed, feighning hurt.

“No it’s just- I mean-” Lily stammered, embarrassed. “I thought you were going to start ignoring me too.”

Sirius brow furrowed, and then he lit up in understanding. He looked across the room at James, and before she could stop herself, Lily’s gaze followed him.

There he was, the object of her affection that had started ignoring her for seemingly no reason, surrounded by friends and those wanting to be, as he shared stories presumably of quidditch and the Marauders' antics.

Lily bit her lit, caught up in his smile and his head thrown backwards as he laughed.

Sirius watched her for a moment, and knew he had to establish himself not just as the best wingman, but as a possible best man if the two of them could get it together.

“So what’s this? You wear the color brown and a little white makeup on your nose and call it a day? What are you supposed to be, anyway?” Sirius asked, trying to hide his smirk.

Lily sighed, “Marlene wanted the four of us to match tonight, but she’s gone off on a mission to find the best snog of the evening and she had the best woodland creature vibe. Who knew a unicorn would be so successful?” Lily laughed at the idea of Marlene being anything but extra. “As for me, she was set on a doe costume. I’m sure she’s still up to her antics but I think she’s missed the mark tonight.”

Sirius knew it was coming, but his eyebrows still shot up. “A doe, you say?”

“Yeah, you know, a female deer.”

“Oh, I know” Sirius openly smirked, knowing this was his chance.

Lily went back to staring at the center of the party, sipping her cup with a far away look in her eyes, sadness starting to cloud her features.

“There’s a quiet balcony the prefects don’t check, if you need to step away for a bit,” Sirius finally offered, not knowing how to help.

“You mean the one I took off their schedules because I caught you there so many times?” Lily smirked, the light not fully reaching her eyes. “Yeah, I think I’ll head over there to clear my head. It was nice talking to you Sirius.”

“You too Evans,” he called after her, watching as she left.

He shifted his glance back over to his best friend, seeing where his eyes followed, and, with concern etching across his face, getting up to follow her.

“Getting over her my ass,” Sirius laughed, going over to take his friend’s place as the life of the party.

Lily looked out over the balcony, silently agreeing with Mary that a bird was the best choice. They didn’t have to sit around and deal with their problems, they could just fly far, far away from here, without looking back.

The wind curled around her, and Lily missed the summer evenings, when goosebumps weren’t guaranteed when the sunsets.

She signed, knowing she needed to deal with her feelings, but hoping she could push it off longer.

What had she done that had been the final straw? What drove him away? She remembered the last time they had spoken, his laugh, the soft ‘alright Evans’, her goofy grin and laugh that made her look back and realize he was the one.

Was that the end of their friendship? A moment of peace and then the trap door opened, sooner than she could realize what was happening?

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. Had she gone for the third cup like she wanted, she probably would’ve missed them.

Quickly she dabbed her eyes, hoping her makeup wasn’t ruined by the tears that threatened to escape, before calling out.

“Sorry, I’ll be gone in just a minute,” Lily grimaced as her voice cracked at the last word.

“No, it’s fine, I just wanted to talk to you,” a familiar voice said, and Lily’s breath caught in her throat.

She turned slowly, scared sudden movements would shatter this moment.

He rubbed the back of his neck as the silence settled between them.

Lily held her breath, scared to move.

“Nice costume,” he finally said, and Lily blinked, uncomprehending.

“Your halloween costume,” James continued, laughing at a joke only he knew.

Something snapped Lily back into the moment. “Oh, I’m a doe. It was Marlene’s idea. She wanted us all to be woodland creatures.”

“Which explains the glitter she was covered in early” James added, still taking her in.

“I ju-”

“James, I can’t. I can’t take the hot and cold from you. You’re just going to stand here and pretend like you haven’t been ignoring me for days, like it hasn’t been tearing me apart. I thought we were friends,” She whispered the last word, feeling her eyes start to water.

“I can’t just be friends with you,” she finished, no longer looking him in the eyes.

She curled her arms around herself, embarrassed about her outburst, waiting for him to turn around and leave, back into the party with all of his friends.

“Lily,” James reached out lightly grabbing her arm. “I can’t just be friends with you. I’ll always want something more and I can’t keep chasing someone who is uninterested. It hurts too much.”

“Ask me again,” she whispered, half hoping he wouldn’t hear her.

James softly lifted her face, brown eyes sparkling.

“Fancy a date, Evans?” He offered.

“With you? Any day of the week,” Lily replied with a soft smile.

A goofy grin came over him, and James pulled her in for a kiss.

Lily leaned back, finally looking at him and his halloween costume this year. Instead of the the famous quidditch player she assumed he’d be, James instead sported a pair of antlers poking out from his hair.

Maybe Marlene had been onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
